Obliviate
by wiourkk
Summary: Eu sabia que não estava louca, sabia que meus olhos não me enganavam. Desde o dia em que coloquei meus olhos nele sabia que ele não era o que parecia ser, mas o pior de tudo é que eu me deixei levar. Me deixei encantar por aqueles olhos extremamente cinzas, desde o dia que eu o vi pela primeira vez sabia que estava perdida. Ele é a morte, a tentação e o pecado.
1. Prólogo

" Os miseráveis não têm outro Remédio a não ser a esperança. "

_ William Shakespeare_

**_Draco's POV._**

Era um dia chuvoso, provavelmente estávamos no mês de Janeiro. Não me orgulho de dizer que já estou neste lugar a tanto tempo que perdi a noção de tudo. Sei que devo esperar e que as coisas aconteceriam no seu tempo certo.

O que eu não conseguia entender o porquê eu ainda estava vivo, não era de grande valia ao lorde das trevas, não tinha informações privilegiadas da ordem e nem nada do tipo. Sentia que Voldemort suspeitava de algo e enquanto essa duvida permanecesse em sua mente eu continuaria vivo. Até lá a única chance que eu tinha era tenta escapar, não aguentava mais passar por tantas torturas nos interrogatórios semanais. Eu bem tinha noção de que tudo isso era resultado das escolhas que fiz no passado. Céus! _Merlin _sabia o quão arrependido de ter seguido os passos do meu pai em direção ao lorde das trevas eu estava.

O clima ali já estava me sufocando, passava noites acordado com as dores e os ferimentos que me eram afligidos nos interrogatórios, não aguentava mais, estava a ponto de perder a sanidade. Porém eu não poderia desistir, tinha contas a presta com _aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_, ele iria me pagar por cada cicatriz, por cada noite não dormida e por todo o sofrimento que ele me causou.

Hoje estava programada mais um sessão de horror semanal ou melhor dizendo de interrogatório com alguns comensais da morte. Interrogatórios inúteis devo ressaltar, se eu tivesse alguma informação sobre o que restou da ordem eu já teria dito, até porque não tinha nenhuma relação com os mesmo. Mas isso não era um hipótese na mente de você-sabe-quem.

Após passar um tempo refletindo sobre qual comensal iria me interrogar levantei-me ao tropeços quando escutei alguém batendo na porta, aos suspiros procurei jogar um pouco de água no rosto para não parecer tão deplorável quanto eu estava por dentro.

– Anda, vamos _Malfoy _– Disse com desdem um comensal, do qual eu não lembrava o nome e não fazia questão de lembrar, ele era extremamente branco com cabelos castanhos um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes e orelhas tão grandes que chegava a ser desproporcional a sua cabeça. Se fosse possível suspeitaria que ele tinha descendência élfica.

– Já estou indo- disse com uma certa raiva na de tentar pentear os cabelos com os dedos, tinha que estar apresentável, não valeria a pena aparecer abatido, isso só aumentaria o ego do Lorde das Trevas. Logo em seguida abri a porta e saindo pelo mesma fui levado pelo comensal à sala onde seria feito o interrogatório.

Logo adentrando a sala, que tinha paredes azuis claras com pisos brancos, mais tão brancos que dava para ver meu próprio reflexo neles. Com uma mesa e três cadeiras de ferro no centro e em uma delas se localizava uma mulher pálida, com cabelos castanhos desbotados e olhos castanhos nos quais não parecia mais existir vida.

_Merda! Era Hermione Granger._


	2. A ignorância é uma benção

_Não há nada como o sonho para criar o futuro. Utopia hoje, carne e osso amanhã. - _**_Victor Hugo_**

* * *

**_Horas antes / _****Hermione's POV**

O suor escorria pela minha testa, mesmo o clima estando frio. Minha respiração estava descompassada e o desespero corria pelas minhas veias. _Deus! Não conseguiria escapar._

Tentei aumentar o ritmo de minhas pernas, forcei-me ao máximo, porém o esforço foi em vão, não conseguiria ir mais rápido. _Preciso correr, mais rápido Hermione, mais rápido _– pensei. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto corria, sentia as finas folhas das plantas roçarem levemente em meus _jeans_. Olhei ao redor, árvores e mais árvores à minha frente. Tentei localizar-me, mas sabia que não daria tempo suficiente, se parasse de correr eles me pegariam. Ignorando a vontade de me localizar, continuei no mesmo ritmo até encontrar uma espécie de clareira. _Onde estou?_ – A minha frente, do lado esquerdo estava um homem, correndo na mesma direção que eu, estava escuro demais para saber quem era.

Continuei correndo, até que tudo ficou escuro demais para enxergar qualquer coisa, de repente me vi em um lugar diferente, estava em uma sala enorme e bem escura. Deitada no chão, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Sentia dores fortíssimas porém sabia que deveria aguentar. Logo, logo isso iria passar. Fechei os olhos e tentei não focar na dor, respirei fundo e pedi para que isso passasse logo. _Aguente Hermione_ – pensei. Quando reabri meus olhos, uma pessoa me chamou minha atenção. Olhos cinzas me observavam com inexpressividade ele usava vestes negras, com cabelos tão loiros que quase chegavam a ser brancos.

Antes que eu pudesse repensar, fui tomada por um redemoinho de imagens, uma rapaz ruivo falava enquanto de repente do outro lado estava outro rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que sorria. Logo após tudo ficou escuro novamente, quando dei por mim, estava de volta na floresta, correndo tão rápido quanto minhas pernas permitiam. Respirava tão rápido que meus pulmões doíam sentia-me cansada e assustada, mas sabia que não podia deixar-me abater.

Tentando controlar minha respiração, olhei para os lado na vã tentativa de achar alguém familiar, mas o que vi não foi algo bom, dois homens me seguiam, um alto e peludo e outro que parecia ser uns 10 centímetros mais alto que eu. Sabia que não iria conseguir fugir. _Mas que porra!_ – pensei. Continuei correndo até que de repente fui envolvida por uma luz ofuscante, minhas pernas cederam e em fim deixei-me capturar.

* * *

Quando abri os olhos percebi que estava de volta no meu quarto, estava suada e ofegante. Não conseguia entender aqueles sonhos, sempre os mesmo sonhos. Eu correndo em uma floresta, depois deitada no chão com lágrimas nos olhos, o rapaz loiro no canto, depois a imagem do rapaz ruivo e do outro moreno e por fim estava de volta a floresta envolvida pela luz. Sempre o mesmo sonho, sempre.

Sentei-me na cama, me sentia mais cansada do que nunca, precisava dormir, mas sabia que não iria conseguir. Passei a manga da blusa no meu rosto, tentando em vão secar o suor que escorria por minha face. _Preciso de um copo de chá bem quente e de um livro para passar a noite o resto da noite_ – pensei.

Com um suspiro pesado, levantei-me da cama, calcei meus chinelos e fui em direção a porta do quarto, antes de sair espreguicei-me, estava muito cansada, o dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo. Sai pela porta e desci as escadas, depois de passar pela sala, cheguei finalmente na cozinha. Abri a porta da geladeira para pegar uma jarra de água, procurei um copo no armário, enchi o mesmo de água e sentei-me na cadeira próxima a mesa.

Não conseguia entender o porquê sempre tinha os mesmo sonhos e principalmente não conseguia saber quem era o tal rapaz dos olhos cinzentos. Talvez ele fosse um cara qualquer que tinha visto enquanto andava pela rua. Porém sentia que eu o conhecia, cada vez que pensava em seu rosto meu peito enchia-se de um sentimento ambíguo, de repugnância e ao mesmo tempo de pena. Era esse sentimento que fazia-me entender que eu realmente o conhecia.

Mas sempre me questionava da onde o conhecia, isso não me era algo estranho, estava acostumada com essas lacunas em minha memória, não sabia o que tinha acontecido nos últimos anos, lembro-me de pouca coisa, lembro dos meus pais, da minha infância, dos livros que lia aos dez anos, lembro de alguns natais e parte de algumas férias do colégio. Porém não tinha lembrança nenhuma de onde tinha estudado, se tinha feito amigos. Nada, apenas lacunas grandes as quais não entendia o porquê delas existirem.

Por isso pensava e repensava esses sonhos, tinha quase certeza que eles tinham alguma relação com a minha falta de memória, talvez tivesse algo neles que me fariam lembrar, essa era a minha última esperança.

Levantei-me e pus a jarra de volta na geladeira, precisava dormir, amanhã seria um dia cheio, mas minha mente se recusava a parar de tentar juntar os pedaços do sonho. Com um grunhido e derrota, pus-me a procurar a chaleira no armário, precisava de um chá para acalmar-me. Logo após a enchi com água, acendi o fogo e coloquei a chaleira no fogão.

Sentei-me de volta na cadeira para esperara a água ferver, passei um tempo revendo meu sonho. Floresta, grande salão, rapaz loiro, floresta e luz ofuscante. Precisava captar a relação entre as cenas, mas ainda faltavam grandes pedaços.

Quando me levantei para desligar o fogo, ouvi um barulho de explosão vindo da casa ao lado. Com meu coração palpitando em meu peito, levantei da cadeira e segui para a janela mais próxima, a cena que vi fez meu estômago revirar. A casa vizinha, do lado esquerdo da minha casa estava completamente em chamas, antes que pudesse pegar o telefone para chamar os bombeiros, ouvi um grito estridente de uma mulher. _O que está acontecendo?_ – pensei.

Prevendo algo, corri para o armário localizado em baixo da escada na sala e me tranquei lá.

Tentando me acalmar respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, porém não adiantou em nada.

_– Saia desse armário, pare de ser medrosa! Coragem Hermione, coragem_! – disse para mim mesma em voz baixa.

Quando me preparava para sair, um barulho de explosão veio de fora do armário. Com medo, escondi-me no canto, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto. Que diabos está acontecendo? – gritei mentalmente desesperada.

Tentei não fazer barulho, agachada no canto respirava tão rápido que sentia meu peito doer. Ouvia passos fora do armário. Quanto mais eu tenta me acalmar, mais medo sentia.

– Vocês dois, procurem lá em cima nos quartos que nós três procuramos aqui em baixo – Disse uma voz masculina.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido – se é que isso é possível, batia tão rápido que parecia que iria sair do peito. Tentei pensar positivo e me manter tranquila. Após alguns minutos ouvi passos de pessoas descendo as escadas, travei a mandíbula e prendi a respiração. _Quanto menos barulho fizer, melhor pra você!_ – avisei-me mentalmente.

– Nada lá em cima – disse outro homem, com uma voz menos grossa e rouca que a anterior.

– Vamos, ela não está aqui – Soltei minha respiração como alívio. _Eles não me acharam._

Enquanto ouvia passos em direção a saída, tentei me acalmar, passei a manda da blusa no meu rosto para secar o suor. _Estou suada de novo. _Estava suada, tremendo e agachada num armário empoeirado. _Céus! O que acabou de acontecer?_

Após estar mais calma, levantei e abri a porta bem devagar para ter certeza de que eles haviam saído. Olhei para um lado, depois para o outro e suspirei aliviada. Abri a porta do armário e logo depois que saí ouvi alguém dizer.

– _Estupefaça!_

E então tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordei estava sentada em uma das três cadeiras de ferro localizada no meio de uma sala relativamente pequena, com paredes azuis e com pisos brancos no chão. Estava sozinha, não sabia o que fazer. _Vão me matar._ – resmunguei mentalmente. Respirei fundo, sentia uma dor enorme nas minhas costelas, o que dificultava minha respiração. Tentei examinar a sala com atenção, teria de achar uma janela para escapar. Porém quando tentei virar o corpo, percebi que estava amarrada na cadeira. _Merda!_

Respirei fundo novamente a fim de conseguir ar suficiente para gritar, se eles fossem me matar, ao menos saberia o porquê disso.

– Onde estou? Alguém aí? Por favor! – Gritei até meus pulmões doerem, céus, o que tinha feito para parar ali.

Gritei uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, até a dor nas minhas costelas fazer com que eu parasse para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Quando ia gritar a quinta vez um homem com vestes negras, pele pálida e cabelos tão negros que diria que fossem feitos de carvão entrou na sala. Com um sorriso escárnio ele se aproximou de mim e disse.

– Ora, vejamos o que temos aqui! – Podia sentir a ironia em suas palavras, porém não sabia quem era.

– Onde estou? – perguntei desesperada.

– Cala a boca – ouvi-o dizer.

– Eu tenho o direito de saber onde estou - esbravejei.

Logo em seguida senti a mão do moreno no meu rosto, um tapa forte e certeiro na minha bochecha. Tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar, não daria esse gosto a ele.

– Cala boca ou você vai receber outra dessa – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Mantive-me calada, tive medo de tomar outro tapa. Porém comecei a olhar para os lados em busca de uma saída. Alguns minutos depois a porta na minha frente abriu-se revelando um rapaz, ele me olhou nos olhos e de repente ele arregalou seus olhos e engoliu seco.

_Não pode ser!_ Meu corpo tremeu, meus olhos arregalaram-se e minha respiração tornou-se entrecortada. Era ele! Com certeza era ele.

Ele era o loiro com olhos cinzentos do meu sonho.

_Céus!_Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. O rapaz dos meus sonhos estava ali, na minha frente. Como isso era possível? Podia sentir minhas mãos ficarem mais suadas do que já estavam, não conseguia respirar direito. _Que merda é essa?_ E ele parecia me conhecer, sim ele me conhecia. Quando me viu seus olhos arregalaram-se e eu jurava que tinha o visto engolir seco.

Com passos largos, o loiro aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente. Engoli seco e prendi a respiração. Tentei desviar o olhar, não conseguiria olhar em seus olhos. _Droga_–Gritei desesperada mentalmente.

– Olhe para ele _querida_ – Disse o moreno se referindo a mim, não queria apanhar novamente. Por isso levantei os olhos na direção do loiro.

Me arrependi no instante que o fiz, seus olhos cinzas cintilaram, não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Mas podia notar que seus olhos eram mais intensos do que nos meus sonhos e essas não eram as únicas diferenças dele na realidade com sua versão em meus sonhos, sua pele era muito mais pálida, seu corpo bem mais magro, cabelos bagunçados que nos meus sonhos eram perfeitamente alinhados.

– Começaremos com nossa festinha, senhor Malfoy, caso não esteja entendo o motivo da presença da senhorita Granger em nossa reuniãozinha, - Sorriu de forma escarnia e continuou – isso será explicado ao longo dela.

Porém o rapaz dos olhos cinzentos não respondeu, apenas colocou um sorriso no rosto e continuou a encarar-me. Podia senti meu coração batendo mais rápido, não entendia o que acontecia ali, nem mesmo sabia o proposito daqui tudo.

– O que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês? – disse tentando reunir coragem, minha voz estava tremula.

– Oh não, não estrague a surpresa. Queria ir mais devagar, mas como você está com pressa. – Disse o moreno. – Vamos ao que interessa, preciso fazer-lhe algumas perguntinhas, coisa de praxe. Caso você não me responda, coisas ruins vão acontecer.

– Não tenho nada pra falar, a proposito quem são vocês? – disse desesperada, sabia que não deveria ser tão petulante ao falar com ele, isso poderia colocar-me em risco.

Mas não tinha outro jeito, queria saber quem eram eles e porquê eu estava lá presa. Isso simplesmente não entrava em minha mente. Tenta lembrar se conhecia o moreno a meu lado, mas não saia nada. Ao contrário do loiro à minha frente, o rapaz dos meus sonhos, era ele, com certeza era ela. Isso eu não tinha dúvida. Queria poder conversar com ele a sós, queria saber seu nome, da onde era. Precisava ter essa conversa com ele, mas como faria isso?

O único jeito seria se eu armasse um plano pra tirar-nos daqui, quem sabe eu não poderia finalmente saber o motivo dessas lacunas existirem em minha memória. Uma coisa eu teria de considerar, será mesmo que ele estava na mesma situação que eu? Quer dizer, será que ele estava preso, como eu estava também? Não tinha tanta certeza disso, ele estava ali, sentado em minha frente, sem nada o prendendo. _Oh..._– Prendi a respiração, ele poderia ser um inimigo em potência, não podia me desligar dessa possibilidade. Antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento, o moreno interrompeu-me.

– Atenção Granger! Têm umas coisas que você precisa me esclarecer, vamos falar a verdade. Quando mais rápido você disser, melhor para você. – Com um suspiro entediado ele continuou. – Vejamos, onde está Potter e o resto da ordem?

– Não sei do que você está falando, nunca ouvi falar de ordem nenhuma. Quem é esse Potter?

– Resposta errada. – Ele disse, pensei que ele iria me bater novamente, mas então algo aconteceu. O moreno apontou algo para o loiro, aquilo era uma espécie de... graveto? – Crucio!

E então Malfoy, como tinha chamado o moreno. Arregalou os olhos e sua respiração ficou entrecortada, ele parecia estar sentindo dor, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. Então sem consegui mais segurar, o loiro berrou, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Aquilo de desesperou, não conseguiria ficar parada enquanto alguém sentia dor.

– PARE, PARE POR FAVOR! Ele está sentindo dor, pare por favor, pare! – Mal acreditei quando percebi que essas palavras tinham saído de minha garganta, não deveria ficar tão chocada assim, afinal tinha compaixão. Não conseguiria ficar apenas olhando enquanto uma torturava outra. Meu coração se apertou, eu tinha que fazer algo, tinha que ajuda-lo, não ficaria olhando. E então o moreno parou e Malfoy pode endireitar-se na cadeira, ele respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos e arrumou os cabelos. _Como ele pode agir assim após ser torturado?_

O torturador virou-se para mim e sorriu ironicamente. Andou até chegar o mais perto de mim, colocou as mãos em meu pescoço e disse:

– Se você quer que eu pare, você vai ter que me dizer. Em que merda de lugar está Potter e seus aliados? Diga-me, antes que as coisas fiquem piorem. – Logo após ele apertar meu pescoço com um pouco de força, o mesmo o soltou. Fazendo com que eu respirasse mais fundo.

Chorei, chorei o quanto pude. Tinha consciência de que estava parecendo fraca aos olhos deles, porém não me importava, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas o que eu faria? Se não tinha conhecimento dessa ordem.

– Já disse, não sei onde essa ordem e esse tal de Potter estão, por favor, não sei. – Lágrimas correram por meus olhos, eu sabia que isso não seria o suficiente.

Dessa vez com o graveto apontado pra mim o moreno disse:

– CRUCIO!

E então uma dor implacável afligiu meu corpo, não conseguia me concentrar em nada mais do que aquela dor. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim, aquilo queimava e ao mesmo tempo doía. Comecei a tremer com força, gritei, esbravejei, mas não adiantou nada. Só não caí da cadeira porque estava amarrada. As lágrimas corriam com mais força por meu rosto, agora eu sabia o que o loiro tinha sentido, aquilo era pior de tudo o que eu já tinha sentido. Meu coração parecia que iria parar, não conseguia respirar. Só existia aquela dor e mais nada.

Ouvi um riso anasalado, pelo visto tinha alguém se divertindo com minha dor. Aquilo me irritou profundamente, por mais dor que eu estivesse sentindo, não conseguia acreditar que existiam pessoa que se divertiam com o sofrimento alheio.

E então a dor parou e o alívio encheu meu peito, mas ainda assim sentia o tremor enchendo meu corpo. Tinha que dar um jeito, mesmo não sabendo sobre isso, eu teria de mentir, teria de tentar achar um jeito de fazer aquilo parar.

Mas ainda tinha uma coisa que eu não conseguia entender, como o loiro a minha frente conseguia apenas assistir enquanto eu era torturada. Como ele podia ser tão frio em relação a isso? Será que ele não conseguia sentir nem ao menos pena por mim? Fechei a cara, por que eu tinha tentado protegê-lo? Ele nem ao menos fez a mesma coisa por mim, meu peito encheu-se de raiva, tinha algo em minha mente que me alertava que aquilo não seria novidade. Era isso que fez com que a confirmação mais óbvia de todas acontecesse, eu definitivamente o conhecia.

Então sem perguntar novamente, o torturador apontou o graveto, o que quer fosse aquilo, para o loiro e proferiu as mesmas palavras de antes. Um grito estridente veio de Malfoy, mas dessa vez nem se quer mudei minha expressão, não mostraria algum sentimento por ele, o mesmo não fez o mesmo por mim. Porém, dava pra ver em seu rosto que as dores estavam mais fortes do que as de antes, parecia que quanto mais divertido estivesse o moreno, mais intenso a dor era. Então essa era a chave de tudo, quanto mais o divertisse, mais dor sentíramos. Com essa percepção, bolei um plano rápido mentalmente. A ideia consistia em ser o mais petulante e irônica possível, teria que tentar irrita-lo, talvez isso fizessem com ele se enchesse e sumisse por um tempo.

Então sorri de canto de lado e coloquei a expressão mais divertida em minha face. Teria de sentir prazer com aquilo tudo e faria a melhor atuação possível, isso tinha que funcionar, era a única opção que eu tinha na hora e iria funcionar, custe o que custar. Afinal, não tinha nada a mais para perder.

Me esforcei ao máximo, teria de ser convincente. Olhei maliciosamente para o moreno, enquanto ouvia o loiro gritar novamente, voltei meu olhos para o mesmo. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e de repente, sem aguentar equilibrar-se na cadeira o rapaz dos olhos cinzentos caiu no chão, se contorcendo e gemendo. Engoli seco. _Merda!_

Limpei minha mente e concentrei-me na imagem da minha libertação. Sorri mais largamente quando o moreno olhou para mim, pude ver que seus músculos ficaram tensos. Aquilo me deu ânimo suficiente para rir. Ri com tanta vontade daquela cena, ele olhando em meus olhos com o corpo tenso.

– Vejo que tem alguém se divertindo com isso. – Disse o moreno, na tentava vã de me irritar, não iria dar esse gostinho a ele.

Soltei um riso baixo, ele continuou me encarando, então percebi que Malfoy não gemia mais, porém ainda se contorcia um pouco. Então eu estava distraindo-o, quanto menos atenção ele dava ao loiro, menos dor o rapaz dos olhos cinzentos sentia.

Continuei com meu teatro, sorria e olhava de forma maliciosa para o moreno. Ele parecia se irritar cada vez mais, sabia que sua ira podia se voltar contra mim, porém não tinha tempo para ser medrosa agora, tinha que continuar fingindo para ver no que ia dar.

– Isso tudo está lhe entediando, minha queria sabe-tudo? – O moreno continuava a tentar me irritar, porém aquele mero apelido me fez corar. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo tinha me irritado um pouco. _Da onde será que ele tirou isso?_– Pensei zangada.

– Um pouco devo admitir, acho que uma hora fica chato sabe, repetir os mesmo atos. Você não teria algo novo? – disse petulantemente, logo após sorri. Tinha que irrita-lo mais.

Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos, ele parou de torturar Malfoy e se voltou para mim. _Porra! Ele vai me matar._

– É mesmo Granger? Então que tal tentarmos novas maneiras de te divertir ã? – ele continuou andando até chegar ao meu lado esquerdo. Assim ele girou minha cadeira, para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. – Que tal um pouco de diversão trouxa?

Logo uma de suas mãos ficou em formato de punho e usando está o mesmo socou o lado direito de meu rosto, bem nos meus olhos. Aquilo iria ficar roxo, porém não tinha tempo para me preocupar com isso agora. Engoli seco novamente e fiz a maior força do mundo para não chorar. _Não seja fraca._ – Alertei-me

Então uma sucessão de socos foram dados em meu rosto, limpei minha mente novamente e fiquei ali, sendo alvo de porradas sucessivas. Seria forte e continuaria com aquilo, precisava fazer ele se irritar o suficiente para deixar a sala. Subitamente parou, podia ver que ele respirava rápido. _Ele percebeu que se descontrolou._Tinha que faze-lo perder a cabeça, então botei o sorriso mais sínico em meu rosto e falei.

– É só isso? Acho que estou decepcionada com você meu caro. É assim que você diverte as pessoas? Então devo dizer que as pessoas se entendiam com você. – Pronto, agora realmente eu tinha pegado no ponto certo.

E como se pudesse ver o fogo da ira surtindo efeito, o moreno aproximou-se mais de mim, ele estava praticamente quase sentando em meu colo, o que seria uma cena totalmente inadequada para as circunstâncias. Ele pegou meu queixo de forma abrupta e disse.

– Seria melhor se você mantivesse essa sua boca fechada, coisas ruins acontecem com quem fala demais. – Sentia a raiva em sua voz, tinha que provocar mais uma vez, só mais uma vez e ele sairia da sala. Eu sentia isso.

– Sério? Que tipo de coisas ruins? Eu dormir com o tédio que você me proporciona? – Suas narinas inflaram, agora sim. Finalmente consegui, o ápice da raiva.

Sendo assim, depois de perder a cabeça novamente, ele fechou os punhos com meu força. Antes que ele pudesse levantar as mãos para me acertar, duas pessoas entraram na sala.

Um pálido, com cabelos tão pretos quantos os do homem que me torturava e outro com vestes verdes escuras, quase pretas, levantei os olhos e sua face não era nada agradável, olhos vermelhos registravam cada milímetro da sala, o mesmo não tinha cabelos e no lugar de seu nariz, existiam duas ventosas, parecidas com as que cobras tinham. _Essa coisa não é humana._ – anotei mentalmente. Senti medo, aquilo ou aquele não era algo bom. Meu corpo tremeu mais do que normalmente. _Caralho_.

– Mulciber, é assim que você trata meus convidados? – disse ironicamente o ser de olhos vermelhos.

– Milorde. – Disse o moreno curvando-se. Respirei fundo e pensei: _Jamais sairei daqui._


	3. Se é verdadeiro, nunca acaba

Olá meus doces, como estão? Tudo bem? Venho aqui postar mais um capítulo, esse não foi do tamanho que eu queria, ficou pequeno para a quantidade de coisas que eu pretendia falar, porém me segurei um pouco, não posso entregar a história toda de uma vez ç~slsldçsalç.  
sei que é chato se alongar em uma cena por mais de 2 capítulo, mas foi necessário, o próximo capítulo já comecei a escrever, provavelmente postarei o mais rápido que posso. Porém devo avisar que posto essa fanfic no nyah também e normalmente eu posto mais lá do que aqui, caso vocês queiram seguir a fanfic por lá o link é esse:

~~ caso vocês forem acompanhar pelo nyah o cap 2 daqui foi dividido lá por 2 e 3, ou seja esse cap. que to postando hoje l cap.

Observação, no ¹ e no ² tem a explicação no final do POV (point of view / ponto de vista).

espero que gostem e desculpe a demora para postar aqui.

* * *

_O verbo no infinito_

_Ser criado, gerar-se, transformar_  
_O amor em carne e a carne em amor; nascer_  
_Respirar, e chorar, e adormecer_  
_E se nutrir para poder chorar_

_Para poder nutrir-se; e despertar_  
_Um dia à luz e ver, ao mundo e ouvir_  
_E começar a amar e então sorrir_  
_E então sorrir para poder chorar._

_E crescer, e saber, e ser, e haver_  
_E perder, e sofrer, e ter horror_  
_De ser e amar, e se sentir maldito_

_E esquecer de tudo ao vir um novo amor_  
_E viver esse amor até morrer_  
_E ir conjugar o verbo no infinito..._

**Vinicius de Morais.**

**Hermione's POV**

Tentei engoli o resto de saliva que me restava, minha garganta tinha ficado seca tão rapidamente que até eu me surpreendia com isso. Tentei imaginar exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali. Aquele homem ou ser, não sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, não me era totalmente desconhecido, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto na minha vida, eu sabia que o conhecia. Quer dizer, sabia não, sentia, ele me era familiar.

Passei a repensar sobre a sequência dos acontecimentos desde a manhã do dia anterior, acordei às 6h, preparei meu café e fui trabalhar exatamente às 7:30h como sempre fazia, fui para o trabalho de metrô, aproveitei para ler, era o único horário do dia no qual eu tinha tempo para ler, sentia falta desse meu habito. Quanto finalmente cheguei ao trabalho eram 8:15, trabalhei até 12h, fui almoçar, depois cheguei à faculdade às 13:15, tinha tido aula de história britânica o dia todo, estava exaurida, não tinha dormido direito de novo naquela noite, malditos sonhos! Fique lá até mais ou menos 19h e voltei para casa exausta e precisando de um descanso, fiz o jantar, então respondi os deveres da faculdade e fui dormir às 21:30h, não sabia exatamente se essa era a hora certa, porém até ai nada de diferente ou de suspeito tinha acontecido, acordei no meio da noite com meus pesadelos, fui na cozinha e logo após os barulhos de explosões e gritos começou, nada de diferente tinha acontecido naquele dia, como simplesmente do nada um sequestro desse acontece sem deixar rastros antes?

Bufei irritada, eles deveriam ter deixado algum rastro, era impossível que conseguiram me achar na primeira vez que me procuraram, passei a avaliar algo no noticiários, os quais não tinha tempo de assistir e quando tinham tempo era por muito pouco tempo, ou seja, praticamente vivia como uma alienada em relação ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, foquei em notícias de ataques nas vizinhanças de Londres, procurei por qualquer resquício quando finalmente algo me veio à mente, três dias antes ou talvez um pouco mais, eu estava lendo um The Daily Telegragh¹ no metrô à caminho do trabalho. Uma foto de uma casa incendiada aos redores de Maida Vale ².

**_"_****Maida Vale****_, alvo de ataques terroristas._** _Nesta última terça-feira (17), casas no distrito londrino de _Maida Vale_ foram incendiadas, os habitantes disseram que tudo começou entre 22h e 23h. Uma moradora que teve sua casa incendiada mencionou que antes de perceber que sua casa estava em chamas ouviu gritos da vizinhança._ _"Tinha colocado meus filhos para dormir e logo após me preparei para dormir com meu marido, até então tudo estava tranquilo. Então tudo começou, senti um cheiro de queimado no ar, achei que tinha deixado algo ligado, levantei da cama e fui procurar se tinha algo queimando, antes que eu pudesse abrir a maçaneta um grito veio da casa ao lado, senti medo na hora, porém ainda não sabia do que estava acontecendo", disse a mulher nesta tarde de quarta-feira em uma entrevista._ _De acordo com a declaração dada pela polícia, tudo foi obra de um ato terrorista. Investigações estão sendo feitas e de acordo com o secretário de segurança um relatório será emitido até o final de semana com mais esclarecimentos. "_

_Deus!_ Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido, tudo sempre deixa rastros. Quantas vezes será que isso tinha acontecido? Não conseguia imaginar quantas pessoas tinham morrido por minha causa. Um desespero passou pelo meu peito, será que tinha sido isso que aconteceu com meus pais? Não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, eu iria descobrir, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse em minha vida.

Respirei fundo e reabri meus olhos e fui invadida por aquele mar cinzas de Malfoy, ele me encarava com uma certa curiosidade, _O que será que ele está pensando? – _pelo menos uma coisa eu sabia, ele estava na mesma situação que eu_, _ele foi torturado junto comigo. Algo me dizia que eu não podia confiar nele, mas o que eu faria? Ficaria parada esperando por minha morte?

Iria arquitetar um plano para sair dali, mas não antes de saber a verdade sobre meus pais, queria saber se esses homens os quais me prenderam tinham a ver com o desaparecimento de meus pais, iria descobrir tudo, nos mínimos detalhes.

Então o loiro levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se estivesse perguntando por que eu o encarava daquela forma. Voltei meu foco para a sala senti os olhos do homem de olhos vermelhos em mim. Olhei de volta à ele, com um olhar de raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo.

– Como vai Granger? Perdoe os maus modos de meu servente. Porém vejo que a senhorita respondeu as suas perguntas de mau grado. Terei de ser rude e arranca-las a força minha querida? – disse ele, aqueles olhos me fuzilaram, sentia medo revirar meu estômago. Iria vomitar.

Engoli seco pela milésima vez naquele dia, mas continuei calada. Um silêncio terrível fez-se no recinto, aquela nevoa de tensão estava pairada sobre nós, engoli seco novamente. E então aquele longo silêncio foi cortado:

– Vejo que você preferiu a parte mais divertida da coisa, tem certeza que prefere que eu a obrigue a falar?

O tom de sua voz fez com que o ódio bombeasse em meu sangue, sem conseguir me conter, esbravejei:

– Já disse isso para seu amiguinho ali e vou repetir novamente, não sei o que está acontecendo, não sei onde está essa tal ordem e quem é esse tal Potter.

– Será pelo caminho mais difícil então, veja meu caro Draco, quero que você saiba quando eu vasculhar a mente dela. – Epa! Vascular minha mente? O que eles fariam? Abriram minha cabeça para ver o que tinha dentro? Logo após o de olhos vermelhos sorriu, um sorriso tão amedrontador que fez os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarem.

– Não fará a mínima diferença, _Lorde das trevas. _– Disse Malfoy, olhando em meus olhos.

Por que será que essa atitude não me surpreendia em nada?

– Como assim vasculhar minha mente? Isso é impossível! – disse.

– Espere e verás minha cara. – Senti medo de suas palavras. Algo estava por vir e novamente eu não tinha ideia.

Então o lorde das trevas, como tinha chamado Draco encaminhou-se para a minha frente e olhou em meus olhos. Aquilo me fez sentir mais enjoada do que já estava. _Aguente firme, aguente!_

– Ainda por escolher o lado mais fácil, aproveite que hoje eu estou de bom humor. – outro sorriso medonho veio de sua face.

– Vá se fuder! – disse com muita raiva, meu ódio foi tanto que logo após falar, cuspi na direção dele, fazendo com que pegasse em seu rosto.

– Insolente – E sua não veio em direção ao meu rosto, não tinha sentido dor, só a satisfação de ter cuspido o rosto dele tinha aplacado a dor. - _Legilimens!_

_*The Daily Telegragh ¹ - Um dos Jornais impressos mais importantes em Londres._

_*Maida Vale¹ - É um Bairro residencial no norte de Londres._

_**Draco's POV**_

Aquela definitivamente não era a Hermione Granger que eu tinha conhecido em Hogwarts, ela estava mudada. Estava muito mais magra e abatida do que na guerra, seus cabelos não tinham vida, era num tom de castanho opaco, enquanto em baixo de seus olhos grandes olheiras se instalavam, aquilo trouxe um aperto em meu peito. _Você ainda se importa com ela seu idiota, depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda se importa. – _pensei. Eu era um idiota mesmo e eu sabia disso. Não conseguia controlar esse tipo de sensação quando estava perto dela, sempre fora assim, sempre.

Quando entrei na sala ela arregalou os olhos. Merda! Isso seria muito complicado. Amaldiçoei Tom Riddle mais do que já tinha amaldiçoado em toda minha vida. Logo após ela desviou o olhar, seria vergonha? Ou ela sentia tanto nojo de mim que não conseguia me encarar? Então depois do "comando" de Mulciber para me olhar, ela levantou o rosto e me olhou, quando finalmente me encarou percebi que seus olhos continuam com a mesma intensidade de antes. Puros castanhos cor de avelã, intensos e expressivos. _Merlin!_Quantas noites esses olhos não tinham perturbado meu sono e ainda perturbavam devo dizer. Aqueles olhos me olham com um sentimento no qual eu não sabia dizer se era medo ou se era desconfiança.

Ficamos ali, um encarando o outro o que parecia uma eternidade, não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dela. Aquela intensidade de seus olhos me deixava tonto e excitado ao mesmo tempo. _Sério mesmo que numa situação dessas eu ainda consigo me excitar? –_Podia sentir o volume em minha calça começar a crescer. Eu era um completo retardado e tinha certeza que isso me mataria um dia. Continuei a encarando até que uma voz, que parecia estar bem distante despertou-me de meus devaneios.

– Começaremos com nossa festinha, senhor Malfoy, caso não esteja entendo o motivo da presença da senhorita Granger em nossa reuniãozinha, - Sorriu de uma forma escarnia tão irritante que me deu vontade de soca-lo e ele continuou – isso será explicado ao longo dela.

Não podia dar bandeira do ódio que eu sentia por Mulciber, _Esse será um dos primeiros que eu irei matar quando sair dali – _Mas não sem tortura-lo primeiro. Coloquei meu melhor sorriso e continuei calado, não iria gastar meu tempo esbravejando com ele, não valia a pena.

Então tudo começou, perguntas, torturas e mais perguntas. Estava contando os segundos para o fim daquele inferno. Sabia o motivo de Voldemort ter capturado Hermione, ele achava que isso iria me fazer falar. Coisa que não faria. Porém, não sabia o quão boa ela era em bloquear em Legimência, porém suas respostas me fizeram entender que ela não seria um perigo em potencial a ordem e ao precioso Potter. Pelo visto ela não lembrava de nada e então meu coração apertou-se novamente, ela não se lembrava de nada.

Tentei ignorar o sentimento ruim que encheu meu peito, não iria ser fraco agora, não na frente de todos, isso daria o combustível necessário para me queimar vivo, não podia deixar-me levar por esses sentimentos novamente. _Idiota_ – gritei mentalmente.

Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do último crucio no qual eu fora afligido, estava deitado no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos. Patético para um Malfoy, porém a dor física, somada com a decepção de saber que ela não se lembrava de nada, fez com que a dor se multiplicasse. Continuei no chão, sem ter noção do que acontecia a minha volta, sentia tanta dor que queria apenas deitar, dormir e sonhar que tudo isso não estava acontecendo. Só soube o que estava acontecendo quando ouvi Granger Xingar.

Nunca tinha a visto xingar e aquele sonoro "vá se foder" tinha me feito sorrir, não sei porquê. Eu, Draco Malfoy estava jogado no chão sorrido por ter ouvido a sague-ruim xingar._Céus_, estava perdido de _novo_.

Muitos anos tinham se passado desde a última vez que a vi, quase 5 anos devo ressaltar, ainda lembro da última noite em que a vi, seus cabelos estavam presos, mas uns cachos emolduravam seu rosto, seu lábio estava sangrando, porém aquilo só a deixava mais _sexy_ do que já era. Porém àquela hora não era hora para pensar em Hermione e em seu sensual lábio cortado, afinal estava no meio da guerra, não tinha tempo naquela época para observa-la direito. Coisa que me arrependia amargamente, se soubesse que aquela ela era última em que a via, tinha passado a reparar em todos os detalhes.

Não só naquele dia na batalha Hogwarts, mas também anos antes, quando ela ainda estava na escola. Enquanto eu podia sentir seu cheiro quando ela passava por mim emburrada por eu ter digo algo ofensivo ou no baile de inverno, ela estava linda naquele vestido azul, mas não tinha prestado tanta atenção, estava mais ocupado com ciúmes do Krum por tê-la daquele jeito por perto dele. Se soubesse que aquelas cenas seriam raras, teria aproveitado mais.

Quando foquei novamente na sala, percebi que Voldemort estava nela e Hermione estava com o rosto todo machucado. O que tinha acontecido ali afinal? Tinha perdido a noção das coisas, meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu ouvi o que _você-sabe-quem _disse:

– _Legilimens!_

Ele estava revirando a mente dela, se tivesse algo que incriminasse Potter e seus aliados, Voldemort iria achar. Podia ver os olhos de Granger arregalados, sabia muito bem o que ela estava passando, tinha passado por isso no último ano que estava preso ali. Ele continuou vasculhando a mente dela por um tempo e então tudo sessou.

– Nada! Como isso é possível? Não há nada aqui, nada. – Disse quem-não-deve-ser-nomeado – Isso é no mínimo interessante, pelo visto Potter para se proteger fez sua própria amiga esquecer de quem era. Levem-nos para outro lugar, tire-nos daqui, preciso retirar-me.

E com um remoinho ele sumiu.


	4. Sonhos e Sonhos e mais revelações

Olá meus docesssssssssssssss, esse capitulo teria 20 folhas de word, porém dividi no meio para não ficar muito grande.  
A outra metade vou postar na próxima semana, porque ainda não está terminada, aproveitem o capitulo e qualquer coisa diga no review.  
QUEM NÃO GOSTA DE SEXO EM FANFICS POR FAVOR DIRECIONE-SE PARA O FINAL OU NÃO LEIAM ESSE CAPÍTULO.  
beijinhos e até sábado ou domingo que vem

* * *

Inconfesso Desejo

Queria ter coragem  
Para falar deste segredo  
Queria poder declarar ao mundo  
Este amor  
Não me falta vontade  
Não me falta desejo  
Você é minha vontade  
Meu maior desejo  
Queria poder gritar  
Esta loucura saudável  
Que é estar em teus braços  
Perdido pelos teus beijos  
Sentindo-me louco de desejo  
Queria recitar versos  
Cantar aos quatros ventos  
As palavras que brotam  
Você é a inspiração  
Minha motivação  
Queria falar dos sonhos  
Dizer os meus secretos desejos  
Que é largar tudo  
Para viver com você  
Este inconfesso desejo

**_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_**

**Draco's POV**

De longe via seus olhos castanhos me fuzilando, lá estava ela na mesa da grifinória, sentia meu corpo reagir àqueles olhos cor de chocolate me encarando. Meu corpo se arrepiou quando ela piscou de forma lenta, desde que _aquilo_ tinha acontecido na Sala Precisa nós nos encarávamos com frequência, nós dois sabíamos que o que acontecera era errado, mas eu queria mais. Que Salazar Sonserina me amaldiçoasse, mas eu a queria de novo. Me lembrava todas as noites _daquele dia_, não conseguia esquecer do corpo dela quente grudado no meu, seus gemidos exalando prazer no meu ouvido, daquelas malditas mordidas em meu ombro. Se as coisas continuassem assim eu ficaria louco, me punindo novamente por ainda lembrar daquela noite senti meu membro pulsar em minhas calças, droga, eu precisava de alívio.

Com seus olhos ainda grudados nos meus, levantei da mesa da Sonserina e fui em direção à porta do salão principal. Subi as escadas correndo, entrei num corredor e finalmente cheguei a onde queria, na sala precisa. Precisava de privacidade e além disso necessitava relembrar aquela noite. Fechei os olhos e pensei com a maior necessidade possível e então ouvi as paredes se transformarem em uma porta, abri-a com pressa e entrei na mesma. O salão estava como da última vez em que estive lá, com as paredes espelhadas até o teto e um sofá bem grande no centro dela. Precisava de alívio e isso teria de ser já. Sentei-me no sofá, abri o zíper de minhas calças e então vi o volume vergonhoso estava fazendo minha cueca estar apertada, desci as calças para que desse para tirar a cueca e então finalmente meu membro estava livre. Com um grunhido desesperado comecei a me masturbar e então lembrei daquela noite...

* * *

_Ela tinha voltado daquele encontro com Potter, Weasley e os demais, após o jogo que Ron ganhou para o time da grifinória, lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e pingavam em seu suéter, ela corria tão rápido que eu sabia que ela estava sentindo falta de ar. Aquilo de alguma forma fez meu coração apertar-se em desespero, queria segui-la para ver onde ela ia, necessitava fazer alguma coisa. A segui em passos rápidos, porém discretos até a Sala Precisa, pelo visto ela queria ficar sozinha, sem pensar duas vezes aproveitei a chance e entrei junto. Ela continuou sem perceber minha presença, sentou-se no sofá no meio da sala e enfim deu-se conta de que não estava sozinha._ _– O que você quer Malfoy? Quer ver a sangue-ruim chorar? Aproveite o show enquanto pode. – Disse ela limpando as lágrimas com a manga do suéter, aquilo de alguma maneira fez meu peito doer, queria poder fazer algo em relação a isso._ _Oh droga, eu me importo com Hermione Granger? A sangue-ruim da grifinória? Não, isso estava errado, muito errado diga-se de passagem. A raiva encheu meu peito, então fiz questão de esbravejar._ _– Apenas vim espalhar minha condescendência com sua dor, minha cara. Mas como sangue –ruim que és, sempre mal agradecida. Que pena Granger, você poderia ser mais educada comigo, fazer amizade pessoas de outras casas pode ser benéfico. – Disse irônico, nós dois sabíamos que uma amizade entre nós nunca iria acontecer e se acontecesse provavelmente seria em um universo paralelo à este._ _– Cala boca Malfoy, some daqui. Me deixa em paz, só hoje. – ela esbravejou_ _– Não estou com vontade, pelo que me consta a sala precisa se abre para quem tem necessidade e eu estou com necessidade de estar aqui, então... Acho que não sairei. – Joguei-me no sofá, não iria sair dali. Não sei o motivo mas sentia esse necessidade de irrita-la._ _Passei a mão em meus cabelos, lambi meus lábios e sorri ao ver seu olhos castanhos brilhando de irritação enquanto olhava para mim. Uma coisa era certa, ela tinha parado de chorar e pelo visto também não se lembrava do motivo que a fez chegar na sala precisa._ _E pelo visto aquilo prestava para alguma coisa._ _– Você é um idiota Malfoy! Por que você sempre faz isso? Qual é o seu problema comigo, será que você não pode me deixar em paz? Pelo menos um dia? – Ela estava com raiva, dava para perceber pelo tom exaltado de sua voz._ _Parei de olhar para os seus olhos e vi uma veia exaltada em seu pescoço, ela estava com muita raiva. Isso eu já sabia, então deixei meus olhos navegarem pela cascata castanha de seus cabelos que roçavam de leve em seu pescoço. Isso podia ser estranho, mas estava excitado com aquilo, dava para sentir minhas calças ficando justas. Desci os olhos de seu pescoço, para seu ombro e para seus seios e logo percebi que ela estava sem sutiã, aquilo fez meu sexo pulsar fortemente, seus seios eram médios, redondos e seus mamilos estavam bem salientes. _Oh merda_. Céus, aquilo só fazia piorar a situação, eu a queria, mas sabia que não podia._ _Após um longo momento observando seus seios deliciosos, finalmente levantei meus olhos novamente para seus perfeitos olhos e ai percebi que seus olhos estavam olhando em direção às minhas calças. Droga, ela percebeu. Engoli seco e endireitei-me no sofá, em uma posição na qual poderia minimizar a visão dela para minhas calças._ _– Não tenho problema nenhum com você minha cara, até por que você é irrelevante pra mim. Apenas estou com vontade de ficar aqui, então acostume-se com a minha presença ou saia daqui, simples. – Sorri de lado, sabia que estava blefando, não queria que ela saísse de lá, mas também não sabia o porquê eu ainda estava lá._ _Respirei fundo e tentando mascarar minha ereção, sorri com os olhos e pus me a encarar seu corpo novamente, aquilo era inevitável, quando mais eu olhava mais eu sentia minhas calças ficarem mais apertadas. Voltei meus olhos para seu pescoço, ela engoliu seco e seus ombros ficaram tensos. _Oh!_ Eu estava afetando ela?_ _Continuei descendo o olhos e novamente estava em seus seios, médios e redondos. Podia imaginar minhas mãos apertando-o e massageando bem devagar enquanto ouvia gemidos em minha mente. _Fuck_! Eu queria chupa-los. Balancei minha cabeça e continuei olhando seu corpo, desci o olhar para suas coxas, inalei profundamente o ar e engoli seco. Não me permitiria continuar naquela sala se eu continuasse a olha-la daquele jeito, não iria dar certo se ficasse mais excitado do que já estava, iria fazer besteira._ _– Ah, cala boca Malfoy e me deixa em paz. – sua voz parecia trêmula, ou será que não?_ _– Em paz nós dois estamos, afinal nós estamos na sala precisa. – levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas em questionamento._ _Sentei-me normalmente no sofá, sem mais sentir vontade de esconder minha ereção, queria que saber qual seria sua reação se visse o quanto eu a desejava. Continuei encarando-a, passei a olhar atentamente para seus lábios, finos e rosados. _Como será beijá-los? _Hermione bufou irritada e levantou-se do sofá._ _– Se você não sai, saio eu. Tenha uma boa noite Malfoy. – levantei para olhar para seu rosto e vi lágrimas emoldurando seus olhos. Não me controlei, levantei, andei rapidamente e segurei seu braço. Ela se virou, com seu rosto molhado, eu podia sentir que os jatos de sua respiração rápida._ _– Hey... – disse em voz baixa, ela desviou o olhar. Passei minhas mãos em seu rosto, tentando limpar o rastros que as lágrimas tinham feito em seu rosto. – Desculpe, não precisa sair assim, está tudo bem?_ _– Desde de quando você se importa com isso? – Engoli seco novamente, não sabia como explicar, porém não me deixaria levar por aquilo, puxei meus lábios para os cantos, tentando achar graça de suas palavras._ _– Você não consegue aceitar ajuda de mim, uhn?_ _– Sinceramente? Não._ _– Sério Granger, se eu quisesse te fazer algum mal eu já teria o feito. O que aconteceu pra te deixar assim?_ _– Por que você se importa?_ _– Não interessa, responda minha pergunta! Foi por causa do Weasel*?_ _– Como você...?_ _– As notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts minha cara._ _– Não interessa, você não tem o direito de... – Sem consegui terminar suas palavras, ela tentou soltar-se de mim e virou o corpo em direção a porta, porém segurei seu braço novamente._ _– Não precisa ficar na defensiva..._ _– Preciso sim, desde quando você se importa com isso? Você sempre me tratou mal e agora está perguntando o porquê de eu estar chorando. Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?_ _– Não é brincadeira alguma, só estou tentando ser educado. Coisa que uma mudblood* não consegue. Quer ir, vá... - soltei-a, porém antes de terminar minha frase, sua mão foi de encontro ao meu rosto. Nossos olhos se arregalaram-se, percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer, pelo visto ela não tinha tido a intenção de fazê-lo._ _Ficamos ali em silêncio por minutos, ou talvez por horas, não sei. Estávamos assustados demais para dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. A única coisa audível no momento eram nossas respirações entrecortadas, nossos olhos ainda estavam um nos outros, aquele ar tenso ninguém tinha coragem de quebrar._ _Foi ai que senti que tinha de fazer alguma coisa, logo prendi minha respiração e no impulso beijei-a, segurei seus cabelos e a empurrei contra a porta. Senti seus lábios macios contra os meus, céus, aquilo era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado. Ficamos ali, congelados, com os lábios um dos outros pressionado contra o do outro. Comecei a mover meus lábios devagar, não queria assusta-la, sabia que se fizesse movimentos brutos, ela iria me empurrar e sairia dali. Então, aos poucos, fui abrindo os lábios, saboreando sua boca com minha língua, ela porém, continuava parada, mas de olhos fechados. Passei minha língua em volta de seus lábios, degustando tudo o que eu podia saborear naquele momento, com a outra mão livre, coloquei em sua cintura, trazendo-a pra mais perto de mim, seu cheiro estava impregnado ali, pergaminho e pasta de dente devo ressaltar._ _E então, ela finalmente se moveu, colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e abriu seus lábios. Finalmente nós começamos a nos beijar, minha língua deleitava-se com a macies da dela, passei a puxar seus cachos com um pouco mais de força, a queria pra mim. Logo, suas mãos puxavam os cabelos da minha nuca, gemi baixo em sua boca. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim, minha ereção ficou pressionada contra sua barriga, gemi novamente, se as coisas continuassem assim, aquilo não iria terminar bem._ _Tirei minha mão de sua cintura e levei-a para suas costas, comecei a subir e descer minha mão, então no momento seguinte cheguei em sua coxa. Tirando minha mão de seu cabelo posicionei em sua outra perna, levantei suas pernas colocando-as ao redor da minha cintura, grunhi alto ao sentir meu membro posicionado exatamente na parte dela na qual eu mais queria._ _Parei de beija-la, precisava respirar, porém não queria que ela "acordasse" e saísse dali, sendo assim, beijei rapidamente seus lábios e bem devagar, beijei sua bochecha, depois logo abaixo de sua orelha. Senti meu peito pular do peito quando seu cheiro ficou mais evidente, _cacete! _Meu pênis pulsava com força, involuntariamente comecei a me mexer num "vai e vem" em sua parte intima, estava tão excitado que não conseguia me segurar. Gemi novamente contra sua orelha e podia jurar que tinha ouvido um gemido tão fino quando o apito de uma chaleira vindo de seus lábios, aquilo fez meu corpo arrepiar-se. Desesperado tirei uma mão de suas coxas e pressionei novamente em seus cabelos puxei-os com um pouco de força, comecei a passar a língua bem devagar pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, passava minha língua para frente e para trás, senti Hermione cravar suas unhas em meus ombros e sua respiração ficar mais forte do que já estava contra o meu pescoço._ _Mordi seu lóbulo e comecei a passar minha língua devagar por toda a extensão de sua orelha, ela gemeu alto no meu ouvido e sem consegui se segurar gemi junto com ela. Granger tirou uma mão de meus ombros e pressionou contra minha bunda, fazendo com que a fricção de nossas intimidades ficasse mais forte. Revirei os olhos, grunhi e gemi ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha mais cabeça pra me segurar, queria ela mais do que tudo e não importava o que acontecesse depois, eu a teria de qualquer forma._ _Desesperado procurei sua boca, segurei-a pela cintura e tirei-a da porta. Andei com ela em direção ao sofá, no qual a deitei com certa falta de delicadeza. Deitei em cima de seu corpo pequeno e delicado, sem o menor interesse de saber se estava a machucando ou não, estava tão excitado que não conseguia pensar em como ser delicado numa situação daquela._ _Assim, continuei com meu "vai e vem", friccionando o máximo que eu podia, se continuasse assim, iria terminar gozando em minhas calças. Parei de beija-la, nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas, sentia seu coração batendo com força contra o meu, abaixei meus lábios para seus ombros e mordi com delicadeza, Hermione gemia fortemente contra minha orelha, ela desceu sua mão novamente para minha bunda. Que Merlin me perdoe, mas eu vou tê-la pra mim._ _Continuamos assim por um tempo, até que ela moveu sua mão de minha bunda para a barra de minha camiseta, logo após levantando a mesma, distanciei nossos corpos por um momento para tirar minha camisa. Não demorando muito, voltei a pressionar meu corpo ao corpo quente e Hermione, voltei a beija-la com mais intensidade, coloquei minha mão logo abaixo de sua coxa direita, bem perto de sua bunda, apertei com força e voltei a me mover sobre ela, gemi contra sua boca e passei a me mover mais rápido_ _Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade, ela em baixo de mim, me apertando, gemendo daquele jeito, eu sabia que estava perdido e não tinha mais volta. Passei a beijar seu pescoço, ombro e até onde o suéter permitia que minha boca tocasse. Aquela blusa estava me incomodando, tendo que separar meu corpo do dela, levantei novamente, mas com ela no meu colo, sentei no sofá com ela no meu colo, coloquei minhas mãos na barra de seu suéter na intenção de tira-lo, levantei-o e tirei-o. Joguei sua blusa em qualquer canto da sala, não estava interessado em perder tempo dobrando, nem guardando nada. Parei um tempo para observar seu corpo, ela estava só de calça e sapatos. Seus seios estavam livres na minha frente, um grunhido no qual eu mal acreditava que era meu, subiu pela minha garganta, eles eram muito mais bonitos do que eu imaginara, firmes e médios, diria que cabiam certinho em minhas mãos, suas aureolas eram pequenas, mas deliciosamente rosada, seus mamilos rígidos estavam a um palmo de distância da minha boca, aquilo de alguma forma fez minha boca salivar de vontade de chupa-los._ _–Draco... – Ouvi-a dizer, por alguns dolorosos instantes, tirei meus olhos de seus seios e direcionei-os para seu rosto._ _Ela estava vermelha, seria isso vergonha? Oh sim, aquilo era vergonha. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e senti o quão quente ele estava, passei minha língua por meus lábios e disse._ _– Shhhhh, você é linda..._ _– Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Malfoy, isso é errado..._ _– Shhhhhhhhh! Isso não é hora pra se preocupar com isso._ _– E quando será a hora? Quando for tarde demais?_ _– Tarde demais? – respondi._ _– Tarde demais para voltar a trás..._ _– E quem disse que eu quero voltar atrás?_ _Antes que ela pudesse responder extingui a distância entre nós dois e passei a beijar entre seus seios, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso entrando em minhas narinas. Tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto, posicionei uma em suas costas e outra no seu seio direito, passei a o apertar com um de força. Mordi com delicadeza entre seus seios e direcionei minha boca para seu mamilo esquerdo, passei a língua bem devagar, tentando saborear sua essência. Como reflexo, Granger colocou uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos e passou a puxar com força, gemidos e grunhidos altos vinha de sua boca. Aquilo com certeza era o paraíso._ _Finalmente então, abocanhei seu seio, mordi bem devagar ao mesmo tempo que passava a língua por cima, ela gemeu alto novamente e começou a arranhar minhas costas com sua outra mão livre. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu soltei seu seio e separei nossos corpos, desci minhas mãos para os jeans da sabe-tudo a minha frente. Desabotoei suas calças e girei meu corpo para coloca-la deitada novamente no sofá._ _Peguei sua perna e comecei a tirar seus tênis, após tira-los voltei ao seus jeans para arranca-los do corpo dela, queria vê-la nua. Após tirar suas calças e joga-las em qualquer canto, voltei meus olhos para seu corpo novamente._ _Merda! Ela era pra cacete. Sua pele branca praticamente brilhava, suas coxas eram médias, porém torneadas e entre sua barriga e sua calcinha dava pra ver um rastro de pelos bem finos. O que eu vi quando desci meus olhos finalmente para sua calcinha, me fez engolir seco. _Ela está completamente molhada. _– Pensei. Sua calcinha estava encharcada. Droga!_ _– Gostosa... – Eu disse sem perceber que aquelas palavras saíram de meus lábios, Granger por sua vez não se sentiu ofendida, apenas corou novamente._ _Coloquei meu corpo ao encontro do corpo dela, encostei nossos lábios novamente. Passei a acariciar todo seu corpo, quando cheguei em suas coxas; fiz questão de separa-las e de coloca-las ao redor do meu quadril; beijei-a com mais força e passei minhas mãos pela parte interna de suas coxas, aos poucos e bem devagar. Quando finalmente cheguei no material molhado de sua calcinha, comecei a mover minhas mãos em círculos, bem lentamente. Parei de beija-la para observar seu rosto._ _Ela mordia seus próprios lábios na intenção de diminuir o volume de seus gemidos - ou pelo menos eu achava isso. Aumentei a velocidade de meus dedos e finalmente ela não conseguiu mais segurar, passou a gemer algo e arranhar minhas costas com força. Grunhi alto quando senti meu sexo pulsar com força, eu estava à beira da loucura, queria possui-la naquele instante, mas sabia que não poderia ser assim, tinha que ao menos fazer as coisas da forma certa._ _Beijei sua boca de leve, passei para seu pescoço, ombro, quando finalmente cheguei aos seus seios, beijei e mordi de leve os dois e voltei a descer minha boca por seu corpo. Chegando em sua barriga, a castanha do nada ficou tensa, pelo visto ela estava desconfortável com aquilo. Comecei a massagear suas pernas, na intensão de faze-la sentir confortável. Parei os beijos em seu corpo parava chegar a barra de sua calcinha, coloquei minha mão do lado oposto ao da minha boca e tentei tirar sua calcinha com os dentes, porém ela interviu._ _– Malfoy... – disse ela, sua voz estava fraca e trêmula, dava pra sentir o quão envergonhada ela estava, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que ela se sentisse melhor._ _– Relaxa, não vou te machucar._ _– Não é isso é que..._ _– É que...?_ _Ela respirou fundo e olhou em meus olhos, o nervosismo tomava corpo de seu corpo, dava pra perceber isso pela quantidade de vezes em que a mesma engolia seco._ _– É que... É que..._ _– Se você não for mais concisa em suas palavras, não vou entender o porquê do seu nervosismo – disse passando minhas mãos trêmulas em meus cabelos._ _– Isso não é fácil de se dizer, ainda mais pra você._ _– Calma e me diga o que é isso!_ _– Eu sou... bem, eu sou... _virgem. – _sua voz era quase inaudível._ _Então era isso, engoli seco. _Então Weasel e ela ainda não tinham tido nada_ – pensei._ _– Não vou te machucar se é isso que você está pensando. Relaxa..._ _Beijei sua coxa esquerda em forma de carinho, queria que ela percebesse que não estava ali para machuca-la, apesar da situação deplorável em que me encontrava, mesmo necessitando dela mais do que nunca eu não seria capaz de machuca-la._ _Voltei minhas mãos novamente para a barra de sua calcinha e sem nenhuma objeção Hermione levantou o quadril, deixando-me tirar a última peça que cobria seu corpo. Parei novamente, como um idiota para observar aquele corpo perfeito que se encontrava a baixo de meu. Sentia meu corpo doer de desejo por ela, queria possui-la o mais rápido possível, mas internamente uma voz dizia que eu precisava faze-la sentir prazer antes de poder tê-la pra mim._ _Ignorando a dor de desejo que sentia no meu sexo, voltei a beijar sua coxa e descendo em direção aos grandes lábios, passando a língua bem devagar. Por puro reflexo, Granger colocou uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo, enquanto exalava gemidos por sua boca._ _Aquilo era bom demais, abri seus lábios e pude ver o quão molhada ela estava por mim, encharcada devo dizer. Sua carne rosada pulsava de excitação, fazendo minha situação pior do que já estava. Grunhi alto._ _Fuck._ _Minha vontade de sentir seu gosto aumentou, enterrei meu rosto entre suas pernas. Passei minha língua ao redor de seu clitóris, bem devagar, desci para sua entregada. Passa a língua em seu amago, queria poder retribuir ao menos um por cento do prazer que seus beijos tinham me dado. Mas queria que aquilo durasse, por isso ia bem lentamente, saboreando seu gosto adocicado em minha boca._ _– Draco... – Disse ela entre gemidos, aquilo fez meu membro doer._ _Minha excitação era tanta que eu seria capaz de gozar a qualquer momento._Merda, eu gozar em minhas calças. _Sem mais consegui esperar, encostei minha língua em seu clitóris. E no momento seguinte a sala se encheu com seus gemidos altos, ela puxou meus cabelos com um pouco de força. Isso me fez acelerar os movimentos com a língua. Chupei, lambi e mordi de leve seu clitóris, sua excitação era grande, tão grande que sentia seu amago pulsar em meus lábios._ _Continuei aumentando a velocidade, até que Hermione começou a tremer. Seu ápice veio com um grito, ela puxava meu cabelo com tanta força que poderia até machucar. Mas eu pouco me importava com isso, não com ela gritando e se contorcendo por mim._ _Sim por mim, eu tinha feito aquilo, meu coração estava mais acelerado do que nunca. Eu Draco Malfoy tinha feito Hermione Granger se contorcer de prazer. Aquilo fez com que eu tivesse uma vontade de sorrir incontrolável._ _Tirei meu rosto de suas pernas para poder observar seu rosto, olhos fechados e boca aberta na vã tentativa de consegui mais oxigênio. Céus, ela era linda. Aquilo me fez sorri, eu sorri como nunca tinha feito na minha vida. _Perfeita._ – pensei._ _Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, já tinham se passado alguns minutos, continuava ignorando a vontade de tê-la naquele momento, queria saber se ela estava disposta a ir em frente com aquilo._ _Como se respondendo minha pergunta mental, ela inclinou-se para cima para alcançar minha boca, a castanha beijou-me com tanta necessidade que eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo vinha dela. Suas mãos se direcionaram para minhas calças, com pressa e ao mesmo tempo cautela a mesma pôs-se a desabotoar minhas calças._ _Sentei-me no sofá para fazer com que seu trabalho ficasse mais fácil, após desabotoar tirei meus sapatos sozinhos, apenas ficando as meias. Levantei meu corpo para deslizar as calças por minhas pernas. A sabe-tudo desceu do sofá para tirar minhas meias, após minhas calças e minhas meias estarem jogadas em qualquer canto da sala, puxei-a para meu colo; queria beija-la. Quando nossas línguas estavam se entrelaçando, ela passou a mão por meu quadril e sentiu minha cueca._ _– Droga! Esqueci de tirar isso... – Disse ela._ _Engoli seco, continuei sentado, mas levei minhas mãos a minha cueca e desci por minhas pernas. E parei pra observar o que ela iria fazer. Granger sentou-se em meu colo e abaixou o olhar para meu membro. Céus, quem tinha ficado envergonhado dessa vez fui eu. Estava todo melado e sabia disso, quando ela fez menção em toca-lo, segurei seu braço e disse:_ _– Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? – Minha voz estava completamente trêmula, queria que ela continuasse, mas teria de perguntar primeiro._ _Para responder minha pergunta, ela balançou a cabeça. E sem mais divagações, a castanha desceu sua mão para a parte que mais necessitava dela. Engoli seco novamente e gemi, _Droga_._ _– Hermione..._ _– Shhhhh! – Para calar-me a mesma pressionou seu lábios contra os meus, suas mãos começaram a mover-se numa velocidade tão lenta, que era quase agonizante pra mim. Se continuasse assim eu sabia que não iria durar muito. Fechei meus olhos na tentativa de segurar meu orgasmo, meu corpo queria alívio, mas não iria simplesmente jorrar em sua mão. Não queria que as coisas terminassem assim._ _Então do nada ela tirou sua mão de lá e senti a mesma sai do sofá novamente, aquilo me assustou. _Será que ela desistiu de continuar?_ – resmunguei mentalmente. Quando finalmente abri meu olhos vi que ela tinha ajoelhado em minha frente. _Caralho, ela não vai fazer o que eu estou pesando ou vai? _Senti sua mão voltar para meu membro, movendo-se mais rápido do que antes. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer ali era gemer e grunhir, eu era um idiota por estar ali naquela situação com ela, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para para-la naquele momento._ _Quando ela inclinou na cabeça na direção do meu pênis eu reuni forças o suficiente para pergunta-la:_ _– Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso Granger? – Disse, sabia que se ela me rejeitasse naquele momento meu coração se partiria em mil. A queria tanto que chegava a doer._ _– Shhhhh, sim eu quero – antes que voltasse a sua posição anterior, ela deu um beijo rápido em mais lábios e voltou a se ajoelhar novamente._ _Meu corpo começou a tremer de desejo, só de imaginar o que estava por mim, meu peito doía de ansiedade. Continuei ali parado porém voltei a fechar os olhos, queria senti-la primeiro. Assim Mione voltou a se inclinar e então finalmente seus lábios tocaram minha glande._ _Não podia fazer nada a não ser praticamente gritar de tanto prazer, ela chupava vagarosamente, aquilo estava me matando aos poucos, aquilo mal tinha começado e eu já estava prestes a ter orgasmo. Para tentar ajuda-la coloque minhas mãos em seus cabelos, não queria força-la a nada, só queria poder tranquiliza-la caso ela ficasse nervosa._ _Ela continuou daquele jeito por algum tempo, não sabia dizer exatamente, estava tão entorpecido pela sensação que sua boca fazia enquanto chupava pacientemente meu sexo, não conseguiria mais esperar, se ela continuasse eu me derramaria em sua boca._ _Puxei seus fios e trazendo sua cabeça em direção à meus lábios, puxei-a pela cintura para que nossos corpos voltassem a serem pressionados um contra o outro. Com minha outra mão livre, apertei sua com força, não estava com cabeça pra ser delicado naquela hora, só a queria e não importava o que acontecesse eu iria tê-la._ _Girei meu corpo, coloquei-a deitava e direcionei-me para o meio se suas pernas. Beijei seu pescoço com tanta necessidade que tenho certeza que devo ter deixado marcas._ _– Por favor... – ouvi sua voz dizer, meu corpo tremeu ao ouvi essas palavras vindo de sua boca._ _Beijei-a novamente e separei nossos corpos afim de poder direcionar-me para sua entrada. Quando o fiz gemi seu nome, ela estava tão molhada e tão quente._ _Porra._ _Parei um pouco e respirei fundo, não poderia machuca-la, passei a encarar seus olhos em busca de alguma dor. Hermione balançou sua cabeça e puxou meus ombros para mais perto dela, aceitando isso como um sim, continuei forçando sua entrada até que finalmente eu estivesse completamente dentro dela._ _– Merda Hermione... – disse sem consegui controlar minhas palavras._ _Parei um pouco para fazê-la se acostumar comigo dentro dela, levantei um pouco meu corpo e passei minha mão por meu cabelo. Controle-se Draco, controle-se, você não quer machuca-la não é? Continuei ali parado até que ouvi sua voz dizer:_ _– Continua. – ela desceu suas mãos em direção a minha bunda e logo após apertando-a._ _Meu autocontrole esvaiu-se por completo, comecei a mover-me com força, sabia que poderia estar machucando-a, mas não conseguiria mais me controlar. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e passei a gemer em seu ouvido._ _Continuamos assim até que senti o corpo de Hermione contorcer-se em baixo de mim e sem conseguir mais segurar._ _– Ah, Hermione! - com um grunhido desesperado deixei-me jorrar dentro dela._

* * *

Quando dei por mim estava de volta na sala precisa, se as coisas continuassem assim não iria ter forças para manter-me longe dela, precisava dar um jeito de esquecer aquilo tudo, caso contrário eu tenho certeza que ficaria louco. Respirei fundo, subi minha calça e fechei-a. Quando levantei-me do sofá para ir embora vi que não estava sozinho, engoli seco e prendi minha respiração.

Droga, lá estava ela parada, com seus olhos arregalados. Lá estava Hermione e pelo visto ela tinha visto tudo.

E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Quando abri meus olhos estava de volta, estava suado e meu corpo tremia. Fuck, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não novamente, não poderia voltar a pensa e a sonhar com ela daquela maneira.

Cacete, lá estava eu novamente, voltando a sonhar com Hermione Granger.


End file.
